what_lies_beneathfandomcom-20200214-history
Endren
Endren Loscva was born to her mother, Nihnderys, the only parent she had ever known. Her father was killed publicly after having an affair with a human, both of them were drawn and quartered to an audience of hundreds. She clutched to her mother's breast as Nihnderys performed the mutilations with a pleased look on her face. Endren does not remember this since she was too young, but her mother never ceased to relive and relish this moment aloud in front of her. Men are animals, she said. Nihnderys joined her husband in death when Endren was 93. Their relationship was a complicated one, with Nihnderys being a priestess of the God Varsera, and a major slaveholder in Ur-Draiak. She accosted one of her male sex slaves as she would commonly do, but somehow missed the slave uprising that was welling up under her nose. Her body was nearly unrecognizable, and had to be brought to her daughter. Endren only managed to figure out who it was by the distinctive shape of those knuckles that had struck her so many times. Ordinarilly Endren would have been tasked with castrating and otherwise mutilating the dissident slaves, but she was nowhere to be found following that day. Endren never had much of a penchant for violence, and always found excuses for avoiding the executions. Being forced to perform it would have been too much. She ran. The journey was long, harrowing, and painful, but she eventually found herself, as if by divine providence, breaking into the dormitory of a young Half-Elf student at the Magitech Academy in Verrillin in the dead of night. Starving, destitute, and homeless, she shook the student awake in desperation. The fact that Endren still lives speaks that something was watching over her. After several minutes of begging, Jill offered her a spot on the floor and a loaf of stale bread. Endren grew to become Jill's shadow, creeping around her new home and about her new friend as a cat would. Jill introduced her to her goddess, Akrasia, the Theif of Time. Endren felt strangely drawn to her visage, and fell into studying about her as Jill spent time in classes and training. A month or so later, Endren moved on to the local temple to Akrasia, to speak with the priests. It was around this time that Endren's powers began to surface. She began to see people who... were not really there. They seemed to become blurry as she moved away from them, and as she approached them they would begin to talk to her, though she could not make out what they were saying. One night, one of these spirits urged Endren to wait while they retrieved something for her. He returned with a strange deck of cards with elaborate drawings on them she had never seen before. She would later come to learn this was a Tarot deck, and has made sure to never part with it, seeing them as a gift from Akrasia. The years following found her living off the scraps of a somewhat well off student, until she graduated and started taking gun-for-hire jobs. Endren would generally tend to the logistics of the operation while Jill handled the dirty work, or she would stay behind at the temple to Akrasia, speaking to the priests and learning more about her goddess. Legend Point #1 Endren has seen and heard the Unnamable One. She is now an Oracle of the Old Gods and has heard an order that she must obey. In return, she has been touched to be able to harness the powers of an Oracle of the Old Gods regardless of the alignment of the stars. (That feels safer) ---- Now: She's still traveling with Jill, packing light and largely unarmed. Her dress is simple, her pack filled with some spell components, her tarot deck, and an idol to her Goddess. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AthOh212TakwdFJFM29uaU43X3liRnl0VzQ1UlZWLXc#gid=11